When You Wish Upon a Star
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: So this is a Gravity Falls fanfiction that I started working on over a year ago, stopped, and decided to try and give it a whirl. This is about Wendy's friends making fun of Mabel for playing with stuffed animals, who she considers her friends. This causes her to wish that her toys came to life so that she could play with them without being insulted. So what do you think?


When you Wish Upon a Star

Dipper just came into the gift shop, coming back from the forest. In their arms were loads of unusual specimens of varying shapes, colors, and sizes. They were headed to the lab before noticing Mabel sitting at a table in the corner of the shop. On that table was a board game, with cards and pieces around the board, showing that she was in the middle of the game. Sitting in the chairs surrounding the table were stuffed animals.

In the chair to the left of Mabel was a pink stuffed rabbit with two different colored buttons for eyes. In the chair to the right of Mabel was a stuffed alligator with its mouth wide open, and a few scratches in various parts of its stomach. In front of Mabel was a teddy bear with a red bowtie with yellow polka dots, and a slightly damaged ear that sat next to a red-headed doll with some of the hair bleached white and a yellow dress covered in flowers.

"HA! I get to move six paces! In your face, Crocky!" Mabel cheered. Crocky, a stuffed alligator, responded by having his head fall on the board with a squeaking sound. "Awwww…don't feel bad, Crocky. You can still make a comeback," Mabel said while petting Crocky's head.

"Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper asked, surprised at seeing these stuffed animals since he had not seen them the entire time they've been in Gravity Falls.

"Well, I asked Grenda and Candy if they could come over for a sleepover, but they had other plans. So, I decided to get the ol' gang back together," Mabel explained, putting her arms behind the stuffed animals, and pulled them closer. "We're in the middle of a game of "Path of Greatness", and Crocky is just a bit grumpy that Bunny is beating him by six spaces," Mabel explained, patting Crocky on the head.

"Well alright. I gotta go meet Grunkle Ford in the basement. We're making a chemical that can turn anything alive," Dipper explained before running down to the basement with the specimens in hand. Mabel was about to wave 'bye' to Dipper, but then she turned her head to the pink bunny.

"Bunny! That's not nice! Crocky's just not good at these games. You can't just call him names like that," Mabel scolded Bunny. While she was listening to Bunny, she heard some laughter coming from a couple of Wendy's friends. "Oh hey, guys! What's so funny?" Mabel asked, wondering what would have them laughing so hard.

"Are you playing with baby toys?" Nate asked, pointing at the stuffed animals.

"Well, they're not baby toys, they're my friends. This is Bunny, Crocky, Teddy, and Ginger," Mabel said while pointing to the corresponding toy. This made Wendy's friends laugh even harder. "OK, seriously! You have to tell me what is so funny! I love funny things!" Mabel playfully whined, not wanting to be left out of the circle.

"What's funny is that you're playing with those dumb toys," Lee explained, pointing and laughing. Wendy, who was still behind the register, was trying to get them to stop. But by this point, it had sunken in.

"W…what do you mean 'toys'? They're my friends," Mabel said in almost a whisper, making Lee roll on the floor from laughing so hard.

"That is so pathetic!" Lee gasped in between laughs.

"Yeah, she has no friends, so she has to pretend!" Nate yelled while pointing at her. Tears started to pool around Mabel's eyes, which got Wendy out of her station.

"Alright, you guys need to leave!" Wendy said rather harshly, pushing Lee and Nate out of the gift shop before heading to Mabel. "Mabel, are you alright? Those guys can be jerks sometimes. Don't let it get to you," Wendy said in a comforting tone while rubbing Mabel's head. When Mabel looked a Wendy, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She suddenly got out of Wendy's grasp, took her stuffed animals, and ran up to her and Dipper's room. Once Mabel ran into her and Dipper's room with her stuffed animals in her arms, she slammed the door shut and landed on her bed with a stifled cry. Mabel stayed crying for a few minutes before she looked over at her toys that were sitting down on the floor.

"Guys…you don't need to cry too. I still love you guys and still want to be your friends. Those guys can be such big jerks," Mabel said in between sobs while looking at her toys with a loud sigh. "I wish you guys could be alive. That way, we could hang out together, and nobody can make fun of us," Mabel mumbled before turning to Bunny, who was sitting on the far right nearest to the door.

"No thank you Bunny, I don't really feel like playing right now. I just want to go to sleep," Mabel said, as she got out of her bed and picked up her toys again. Mabel opened a toy box that contained several pillows and a blanket, and tucked her toys in the toy box and gave them each a kiss on the top of their foreheads. "Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow," Mabel said, leaving the toy chest open due to Ginger and Crocky's fear of the dark. Mabel tucked herself into bed, wiped the drying tears off of her face, and laid her head down on her pillow to lull herself to sleep, hoping for brighter days tomorrow.


End file.
